Limpopo
by Joeli
Summary: Die Ewigkeit kann ganz schön lang werden, wenn man sie mit den falschen Leuten verbringen muss... Ein kleiner, gemeiner Oneshot, angelehnt an die LimboSzene aus Band 7 SPOILER!


**A/N: SPOILER** für Band 7. Es musste einfach raus. Die Limbo-Szene und die daraus resultierenden logischen Konsequenzen. Klein aber (ge)mein. Wer mag, darf daran anknüpfen und Severus in Hermines heilende Hände übergeben…

**Genre: **General/Drama/Humor

**Pairings: **keine nennenswerten (JP/LP, RL/NLT)

**Disclaimer: **Die Figuren gehören mir nicht, ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit.

* * *

**Limpopo**

Severus' Augenlicht trübte sich, es war, als würde Nebel um ihn aufsteigen, der alle Konturen verschwimmen ließ und der Umgebung ein wenig von der grausamen Wirklichkeit nahm. Die Schmerzen ließen allmählich nach und sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich. Der Tod war nah. Er war fast so nah wie diese leuchtend grünen Augen, die ein freundliches Schicksal ihm gerade noch rechtzeitig geschickt hatte, um ein letztes Mal hineinzusehen.

„Schau … mich … an", krächzte er mit letzter Kraft und die Augen folgten ohne Zögern seinem Befehl. Dieses eine Mal konnte er weder Abscheu noch Revolte darin lesen, sondern ein gewisses Bedauern, eine Trauer gar, die ihm das Gefühl gab, das wenigstens ein Mensch auf dieser Welt hin und wieder an ihn denken würde.

Der Nebel wurde dichter und schob sich zwischen ihn und die grünen Augen, es wurde dunkler. Er konnte plötzlich aus der Perspektive eines unbeteiligten Dritten sehen, wie Harry sich über seinen sterbenden Körper beugte, obwohl er gleichzeitig spürte, wie sein Herz noch immer schlug und sein Blut sich in kleinen, rhythmischen Schwallen aus der Wunde an seinem Hals auf die schmutzigen Holzdielen ergoss. Es war kein schöner Anblick und Severus wandte sich ab. Es gab da ein Licht, das warm in der Ferne schimmerte und ihn neugierig machte. Es sah freundlich und einladend aus.

Wie seltsam, dachte er. Sterben ist gar nicht so schlimm. Er hatte im Leben weiß Gott Schlimmeres erleiden müssen. Er fühlte sich leicht und frei, alles drehte sich um ihn, als er dem Licht folgte. Er fühlte sich angesaugt davon, wirbelte hinein, die gleißenden Helligkeit nahm ihm die Sicht, doch er hatte keine Angst. Farben und sphärische Klänge füllten seinen Kopf, er hatte das Gefühl, sich innerhalb eines Kaleidoskops immer schneller zu drehen, bis ihm ganz schwindlig wurde und er kein Gefühl mehr für oben oder unten, hier oder dort, diesseits oder jenseits, gestern oder morgen hatte.

„Severus!" Ihre geliebte Stimme hauchte seinen Namen in sein Ohr. Sein Herz schlug höher beim Klang dieser Stimme. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt in ihre, grün wie Irlands Wiesen. Umrahmt von dem goldroten Flammenkranz ihres herrlichen Haares schwebte das geliebte Gesicht über ihm, ihre milchweiße Haut war engelsgleich makellos.

„Ich habe auf dich gewartet", sagte Lily leise.

Er schloss die Augen wieder und atmete tief durch. Alle seine Träume erfüllten sich hier, sie war tatsächlich da und hatte auf _ihn_ gewartet. Es stimmte also doch, dass es eine himmlische Belohnung für das irdische Jammertal gab, das sich Leben nannte. Es gab einen Gott, und er war gütig. Warum nur hatte er immer solche Angst vor dem Sterben gehabt?

„Lily … du bist hier", flüsterte er selig.

„Ja, stell dir vor. Und weißt du, wer noch hier ist? Ich! Dank deiner vorbildlichen Mitarbeit in Voldemorts Handlangerstab. Ich möchte mich nicht direkt beklagen, wir hatten eine richtig gute Zeit hier, aber ich würde jetzt wirklich lieber nicht in deiner Haut stecken", vernahm er eine andere Stimme, die er seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr gehört und auch keine Sekunde davon vermisst hatte. James' Gesicht tauchte neben Lilys auf, sein Arm lag besitzanzeigend um ihre schmalen Schultern geschlungen und seine gekräuselten Lippen bestätigte Severus, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte und Potter gerade wieder nur mühsam einen schadenfrohen Heiterkeitsausbruch unterdrückte.

„Oh Mann, das kann man wohl sagen. Weißt du, Sniv, du tust mir _fast_ Leid … fast!", vernahm er von der anderen Seite Blacks dunklen Sarkasmus. „Ich meine, ich bin erst seit zwei Jahren hier, aber ich habe in der Zeit durchaus einen Einblick bekommen, was Lily dir alles zu sagen hat. Meine Güte, ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass sie _solche_ Wörter kennt …"

„Na ja, was erwartest du, wenn sie seit fast achtzehn Jahren Tag und Nacht mit James zusammen rumhängt. Das färbt ab", mischte sich nun auch Lupin ein, der von seinen alten Rudelgenossen herzlich begrüßt wurde. Die drei Männer umarmten sich, lachten und scherzten und freuten sich unbändig, einander wiederzusehen, während Lilys stählerner Blick unbarmherzig auf Severus ruhte und in ihm den dringenden Wunsch hervorrief, möglichst augenblicklich von hier zu verschwinden. Seine Eingeweide verknoteten sich schuldbewusst unter diesen eiskalten Blicken.

Kurze Zeit später wurde die fröhliche Marauder-Wiedervereinigung noch von Blacks grellbunter Großcousine mit dem frechen Mundwerk ergänzt. Sirius küsste sie auf beide Wangen.

„Ups, die alte Fledermaus ist auch da?", fragte Tonks verwundert, nach einem Blick über ihre mit einem Wolfstattoo verzierte Schulter. „Hat er sich verflogen oder wie kommt _der_ hierher?"

„Hm, in letzter Zeit sind die Türsteher ein wenig nachlässig gewesen, früher wäre er mit dem Zinken sicher nicht durch die Gesichtskontrolle gekommen", grinste Black mit einem fiesen Seitenblick auf Severus.

‚Das ist nicht der Himmel', dachte Severus resigniert, ‚das ist der Vorhof zur Hölle. Mindestens!'

„Na, na, Nymphadora! Sirius!", hörte er Dumbledores mild tadelnde Stimme. Gott sei Dank, Albus war da. Er würde ihn beschützen, nicht wahr? Das würde er doch, nach allem, was Severus für ihn getan hatte? Er würde sicher nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn in alle Ewigkeit weiter demütigten und verspotteten? Die Ewigkeit war ziemlich lang …

Dumbledore wandte sich nun in freundlicher, väterlicher Herablassung an Severus: „Nun, mein Junge, du hast es schließlich auch hierher geschafft. Freut mich für dich. Obwohl …" Sein Blick wanderte zu der Frau mit den grünen Augen hinüber, kehrte dann aber mit einem belustigten Funkeln zu Severus zurück. „Sie ist ein wenig ungehalten, will mir scheinen. Durchaus verständlich, wenn du mich fragst. Sie hat mir erzählt, dass sie all die Jahre beobachtet hat, wie du Harry behandelt hast. Schau, Severus, ich habe dir immer gesagt, du tätest besser daran, ein wenig netter zu Lilys Sohn zu sein, schließlich trägst du mehr oder weniger die Verantwortung dafür, dass er ohne seine Eltern aufwachsen musste. Ich glaube, Lily hatte da anderes erwartet, sie scheint mir etwas enttäuscht von dir... Nun ja, ich denke, sie wird dir gleich selbst sagen, wie sie über dein Verhalten denkt."

Dumbledores Augen blitzten vergnügt, als er vorschlug: „Dora, James, Sirius, Remus … was haltet ihr von einer netten Ambrosia, während Severus und Lily sich aussprechen? Sie machen hier oben eine ganz vorzügliche …"

An Lily gewandt fügte er noch hinzu: „Meine Liebe, lass noch etwas von ihm übrig, ich hatte vorhin den Eindruck, dass Alastor und Charity ihm auch noch etwas zu sagen hätten…"

Nein, er hatte sich geirrt. Es gab keinen Gott, oder wenn, dann hatte dieser einen grausamen Sinn für Humor. Als das Donnerwetter über ihn hereinbrach, dachte Severus sehnsüchtig an seinen Körper in der Heulenden Hütte zurück. Vielleicht war es ja noch nicht zu spät …? Wieso nur hatte er immer versucht, aus Harry mal so einen von Lilys legendären Temperamentsausbrüchen herauszukitzeln? Eigentlich war der Junge doch richtig nett …


End file.
